The Crafted Nightmare
by Corgi202
Summary: He jaggedly wrote something, desperately trying to remember how. But the static, the terrible static! It knew his secrets, it knew his memories, it knew the insanity he was being plunged into. Mitch recoiled away from the desk. Mitch suddenly heard a smash, and something sharp and sleek wrap itself around him.He was pulled back, and made no effort to stop. (Shall contain Merome)


Chapter 1  
 _  
Alone, Can't Run, Help Me, Don't Look Or It Takes You, Always Watches No Eyes, Leave Me Alone, No.  
_

Perhaps, a good place to start is when the sharp headaches began. Or perhaps, a better place to start was when he looked within the monster's things. But the best place to start was when he was taken.

Mitch was alone, which was obvious. He was alone, and, and in his room. He knew that much. He just wanted it to stop, to finish. He regretted the video, he truly did. But, ever since the static began. The static that would force it's way into his head and never leave, never exit, even when he did try to shut it away.

This night, his head was quiet. Mitch didn't stop waiting for it though. He knew it was coming, it was waiting for him to sleep or leave his room. He wouldn't though. He just sat in his bed, looking at the ground.

Then came the pounding. He placed his fists over his temples. Mitch yelped and clenched his eyes shut. Then, came the terrible static. Mitch cringed and fell of the bed, desperately tapping his head with his fists.

"Oh god make it end!" He screamed. Mitch got up slowly, and began to stumble downstairs. He was aware of two voices lost in the thick static, but he didn't care. He went into another room with a desk in it. He opened the drawer on the desk, taking out a notebook. He flipped it to a random page and took a black pen from the mug on his desk.

He jaggedly wrote something, desperately trying to remember how. But the static, the terrible static! It knew his secrets, it knew his memories, it knew the insanity he was being plunged into. Mitch recoiled away from the desk. Mitch suddenly heard a smash, and something sharp and sleek wrap itself around him.

He was pulled back, and made no effort to stop.

_

Adam was doing nothing of importance. He was simply sitting next to Alesa, watching some show that Alesa loved.

His phone rang. Adam sighed and fished it out of his pocket. He saw a name, a name he hadn't seen in such a long time.

Jerome.

He answered quickly and got up, walking to the next room over.

"Jerome? What the heck? I told you to delete my number." Adam said.

"Adam, Adam, something happened to Mitch. Something, not human or, animal took him. It just, came and took him!" Jerome said. He was scared.

"What in exact took him?" Adam asked.

"I don't know! It had tentacles and it definitely wasn't a someone or something. I know, you don't want us to talk anymore but just, come here. I don't know what's going on. Lachlan saw it too, but...he won't talk," Jerome said.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there tomorrow," Adam hung up. He went back into the room.

"Alesa, do you mind if I, go to Florida? My, old friend is troubled and, I think I should be there," Adam said.

"Ok, when will you be back?" Alesa asked.

"Couple of days at the most, don't worry."

_

Jerome had phoned most of the old team. He was shaking still, violently shaking. The window in which the tentacle had exploded out of was in pieces, and no matter how many times Jerome looked at it, it didn't sink it. He could remember Mitch's inhuman screech, and his nails sliding against the window's edges, but, that was it.

Jerome went over to Lachlan, who was recoiled in a ball. His family were coming to, take care of him.

After Lachlan had left, Jerome was alone. He was well aware of something watching though. He didn't want to know what the thing was. He just, kept silent.

But the thing wanted to be known. Jerome kept seeing something with a blue mask rush by his windows. A black mass, with a blue mask.

He couldn't sleep. It was too hard. Way to hard. An entire 24 hours had passed since Mitch's disappearance and yet, it felt like only minutes.

Jerome shut his eyes for a moment, before feeling something try to grab him. He awoke with a jolt and saw an eyeless blue mask staring at him. He screamed of course, and kicked whatever it was. The thing was flown back, and Jerome quickly exited the room.

He slammed the door shut and barricaded it with a chair. The thing began to violently ram against the door.

Jerome stayed awake, watching as the thing kept slamming on the door, over and over. He saw the paint and the wood begin to splinter, but no hole was made. Finally, when sunlight was finally etched over the horizon, the slamming stopped. Jerome dared to open the door, and saw the thing was gone. He began crying.  
Later, the others arrived. When they saw Jerome in his broken state, they didn't ask questions. They simply, comforted him. Finally he spoke.

He described all he could remember but the rest was a staticky blur.

"I think, we should wait for Ty, before doing anything," Adam suggested. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"And what if he doesn't show tonight? What if another one of something attacks? What do you suppose we do then?" Jason asked. Adam sighed.

"Well we can't just make quick conclusions!" Adam snapped.

"Whatever is going on, we should be preparing incase one of those, things wants to attack again," Ian said.

"And what about Quentin?" Jason shakily added in.

"I-I couldn't call him. The internet just...died..." Jerome said. Jason checked his phone.

"You're right. Nothing's working," he said. Suddenly, his phone began to glitch. The screen blacked out, and displayed a message.

You've met with a terrible fate.

Jason dropped it like it was a burning hot skillet.

"What?" Adam asked. Jason shook his head.

"Where is Ty?" Ian asked, looking out a window.

"I don't know. He said he'd be coming," Adam said. Jerome shivered.

"What if, one of the things got him?!"

Mitch was certain he was dead. He saw nothing. A thick rag was tightly pressed against his eyes. He was hunched on his knees. The static never ended. It was...it was talking to him! It was his friends, he was sure of it.

The cloth that had been wrapped around his face so tightly was drenched with tears. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before it was removed. His tightly closed eyes were starting to get rather crust filled.

Then the static jabbed at him, and he tasted a thick rich irony taste. Mitch moved his tied hands, suddenly screaming.

"Burn in hell!"

He then broke into a cry. He was in hell, so the insult was pointless. His entire crying and screaming was pointless. He couldn't see anything, and he was left with nothing but to hear. To hear the void of static that was in his head.

Mitch suddenly something sharp slice over the top of his mouth. Iron filled his mouth, and he was half tempted to vomit. It took willpower to hold the bile back.

He hears voices, but, he never knew what was making them. They were distant, his friends seemingly calling his name.

"Mitch!"

He heard the shrill screaming of torture from his brother, as though someone were killing him.

"Connor!"

Only something smacked him. He cried more. He felt someone place their hand on his back, and then pin something within his skin. He cringed.

"Shh, shh, master is here..." It whispered. "...he'll be your master too..."

Mitch violently jerked away, falling onto his shoulder. He felt his stomach begin to rot, and he vomited, bile dripping down the side of his mouth. He felt someone else there, some other presence. He didn't scream though. He simply whimpered.

_

Alesa had done quite a few things a bit after Adam left. After receiving no answers to her texts though, she was a bit worried. But she simply brushed it away, and continued watching her show. Only when it ended, she thought she saw a monochrome clown grinning from behind her on the TV reflection.

She jumped and looked over. He was gone. She brushed it off as some pregnancy trouble, and stood. She brushed a hand over her stomach.

"Mason, you're really starting to scare me..." She joked to herself, laughing a bit. Alesa then went into the kitchen, only to find a mess on the counter. She half sighed in annoyance and walked over. It was a red mess, small little candies stuck within the red. She touched it, and looked it over, before recoiling and quickly washing her hand.

Alesa then saw a note flutter down into the sink.

I hope Mason enjoys candy! He seems like someone fun to play with...

I left a small gift for my new friend!

-Jackie

Alesa silently gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. She grabbed a paper towel and slid the candy off the counter, quickly cleaning it off. She then threw it away, and silently went to Mason's room, only to stumble back and have bile flood her throat.

A balloon animal, shaped into a giraffe, hung at the ceiling. Only it wasn't a norman balloon. It was made of liver, and it had a blood vessel for the string. She quickly stumbled to the bathroom and vomited.

_

Ty was scared for three reasons. One, he had no idea where he was. Two, someone was following him. Three, he was alone.

He kept thinking these three reasons over and grew more scared by the heartbeat. He wiped the glaze of sweat from his forehead and continued down the trail. He swallowed when he felt eyes blare down his back.

"Who's there?" He asked. He got no reply. Instead, he could hear a cackle in the distance.

"I'll-I'll call the cops on you!" He called. Ty took out his phone, only when he turned it on, he had no service.

"Damn it!" He silently swore. The cackling grew toward him, and Ty took no hesitation in running. He kept running, only to trip and do a small flip before falling flat on his back. He was winded, to breathless to run again. He felt someone step on his wrist.

The person made a displeased clicking sound with his tongue, as though scolding a child.

"Now, did we really run from each other? After all, you were my friend..."

Ty looked up, only to meet the colorless eyes of someone. The man's face had a carved smile, but even without it, he probably still would have been smiling.

"Oh my god..." He whispered.

"What's wrong Ty? Don't you recognize me? Or has my face changed that much?" He asked. Ty simply stared wide-eyed.

"Oh my god..." He whispered again.

"Oh, well then, let me reintroduce myself." The man cleared his throat. "Hey guys, it's me, Setosorcer, and I'm here with Deadlox, and today, we're playing, "Run From the Killer!"


End file.
